Alba Reyes
Name: Alba Reyes Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Golf, animal rescue and volunteering, roller derby and rollerblading, biology Appearance: Alba stands at 5’8” and weighs 132 pounds. She has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair, reflecting her Hispanic heritage. Her hair reaches her shoulder blades and is normally worn in a high ponytail, with her bangs brushed out of her face that shows off her large forehead. Her face is round, although she has a sharp chin. Her nose is large and her skin is clear and blemish free. From her physical activities, Alba is a bit toned and muscular, particularly on her arms, and is also a bit broad shouldered. Alba is also fairly slim and has small breasts. Alba likes to dress casually. She’s not a fan of feminine clothing, preferring her clothes to be simple and clean. This means a lot of her clothing is monochromatic or has small logos, as she’s not a fan of prints or loud logos. She is most often seen wearing a polo shirt or a t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers. In colder weather, Alba will wear zipper hoodies. Alba does like to wear skirts and skorts, although she keeps them about knee length or slightly shorter. Alba doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, usually wearing a minimal amount of foundation and eyeliner. Her ears are pierced, so she does occasionally wear earrings, although she mostly prefers studs. On the day of the abduction, Alba was wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also had a black zipper hoodie wrapped around her waist and an old digital watch around her left wrist. Biography: Alba Rosa Reyes was born on June 1, 1998 in Kingman as the first child of Hector and Ana Reyes. She has two younger siblings, Carlos (age 8), and Sofia (age 6). Hector works as a line cook for a small restaurant, while Ana works as a housekeeper. Because of her parents’ jobs, they are often out of the house for most of the day, leaving Alba to look after Carlos and Sofia at times. The family lives in a lower class neighborhood in Kingman. Alba’s early life was one that was normal, although a bit difficult. Because of her parents’ work hours, Alba was often left in the care of her relatives. She spent a lot of time playing with her cousins, although she was often a bit more desperate for attention from her parents. Ana and Hector did try to give her as much attention as they could, so Alba at least felt like her parents did care when they were around. Alba was always an energetic and tomboyish kid growing up. She liked to play outdoors and run around. Alba could be a bit reckless at times, ending up with a few cuts and scrapes, but she was never really too worried about getting hurt when playing around. Ana thought it would be better if Alba channeled her energy into a specific sport. When Alba was six, she found the sport she really loved: golf. Alba’s uncle took her and her cousins to a mini golf course, and Alba fell in love with the sport. She liked the competitive aspect of golf and trying to hit a ball as far as she could on a driving range. She thought it was difficult at first, but soon started getting into the groove of the game. Seeing how much she loved the game, her mother signed her up for courses at a local driving range. Alba would go there on weekends and practice the game for hours. Alba would continue to practice at the range throughout elementary school. Alba’s early academic career was pretty event free. Alba did have some trouble keeping focused in class. Her grades tended to be on the average side, with Alba being a lot more interested in P.E. and elective courses compared to her main courses. Alba also started to make a few friends in elementary school. To most of her friends, Alba is a wild and energetic individual, who doesn’t often think things through and could be a bit dense at time, but is always friendly and easy to talk to. However, her energetic personality would also alienate some people, since she’d come off as fairly loud and annoying to them. Alba never really had issues with her peers who disliked her, mostly since she didn’t notice and simply brushed off any criticism she received. Around the time she started middle school, Alba also began to take golf a lot more seriously and tried competing in junior competitions. She had her range of successes and failures, placing at some competitions while losing at others. Because of this, Alba started to look at alternative careers in case she wasn’t able to play golf professionally. After a visit to a local animal shelter when she was 12 as part of a class trip, Alba began to realize how much she cared about taking care of animals. She was always fond of animals growing up, reading books on animals and biology. Alba decided that she wanted to learn more about animals and maybe become a veterinarian when she got older. Alba loves the idea of working with and taking care of animals, so she decided becoming a verterinarian was the best option for her. Because of this, she started to pay a lot more attention to her studies, particularly science class. She did get better grades because of this. Once she entered high school, Alba charged through with accomplishing her goals. She joined the golf team her first year and dedicated herself to the team. She would practice with them at nearby golf courses and driving ranges and tried to befriend the members of the team. She’s known for being a spirited member on the team, trying to help her teammates get better and offering encouragement. It was also in high school that Alba got involved with roller derby. She saw some of her classmates practicing and wanted to join since she thought the sport looked exciting and different. Alba had roller skated a bit when she was younger, but had to learn how to use roller blades and practice extensively to get good enough for the team. Alba’s nickname when competing is “Reina Roja,” or “Red Queen.” Alba tries to balance her roller derby practice with golf practice, although she tends to put more effort into golf than roller derby since she’s more interested in pursuing a career as a professional golf player. Alba also started to volunteer more at the animal shelter. She tends to come by twice a week in order to do various jobs around the shelter. She also began to rescue more animals if she could. If she spotted a stray animal, she’d try to catch it without hurting herself or the animal and take it to the shelter. Alba would spend more time at the center if she wasn’t spending so much time with her other activities, so she tries to make the most of her time there so that she can leave the center feeling accomplished. Whenever she feels she hasn’t made enough of a contribution, she tends to worry that she’s not working as hard as she could and feels guilty about her laziness. She usually has to reassure herself that she’s doing well for her time, but sometimes she feels unaccomplished and gets a bit morose. Most of Alba’s friends in high school are athletic girls involved in the same clubs as her. To most of her friends, she comes off as happy and excitable, but occasionally a bit dim. She’s very loyal to her friends and likes to hang out with them when she can. It was also in high school that Alba started to really pay attention to guys around her. Alba started to worry that she was too tomboyish for guys to like her and started to work on her social life. She started to chat with a lot more guys than she did in elementary and middle school, and tried to make herself more appealing to them. Her idea was to be slightly flirty with guys while also trying to make herself seem like someone they’d want to hang out with regardless. Alba hasn’t had a boyfriend yet, but she’s made herself a few good male friends as a result. Alba’s home life is also pretty good. She gets along with her parents, particularly her dad. They like to go to driving ranges together and talk a lot. She does get along with her mom, but at times can get on her nerves. Because Alba’s out of the house a lot, she tends to fall behind on household chores, something her mother wants her to put more effort into. Alba and her mother also tend to argue since Alba often doesn’t have time to look after her younger siblings. Alba’s had to sacrifice some planned social events in order to babysit, something she tends to be mad about for a day. Alba’s sibling do look up to their older sister. Carlos has asked Alba to teach him to play golf, so she’s made an effort to help him get better. Sofia adores Alba, although Sofia is a little more feminine, so they don’t have as much in common. Now that she’s in her junior year of high school, Alba’s trying to keep her social and academic life balanced while still trying her hardest to get her goals accomplish. This has had some mixed results, since Alba's at times been stressed out if she has too much on her plate, leading her to get migraines or to slip up in studies or extracurricular activities. She's been trying to balance these more by ensuring she put equal time into studying and practicing golf and roller derby, while also making sure she gets enough sleep each night. She’s trying hard to get passing grades in her classes, although she tends to do better in English and Science. She finds Math difficult at times, something she doesn’t really like. Alba decided to study biology in college, with plans to go to veterinarian school afterwards, as a fallback in case the golf career doesn’t work. Because of this, she’s trying to raise her Math grades through tutoring sessions. Her grades are steadily improving, so she feels she’s likely on track to get into a good college and later get into veterinarian school. Advantages: Alba is in good shape from her regular physical exercise and training. She’s very goal driven and will do whatever she can to accomplish it. She’s also very friendly and loyal, giving her a few potential allies. Disadvantages: Alba’s a bit dense at times and doesn’t realize if she’s being loud or annoying. She also can get stressed out if overworked. She can be brash and reckless at times, something that could lead to trouble on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 035 --- Designated Weapon: CD of Jenny from the Block (Single) Conclusion: I don't care that you came from roller derby or how "tough" it is. I know where you're going and it's in the ground. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Laurels Kills: ' '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: ' CD of Jenny from the Block (Single) (assigned weapon, discarded), M16 Rifle (from Bradley Floyd) 'Allies: 'Bryony Adams, Bradley Floyd, Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley 'Enemies: 'Kimiko Kao 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alba wandered the supply depot shoreline, and stumbled onto Bryony Adams trying to swim away from the island. Alba was able to shout for her to come back, but was unable to prevent Wayne Cox from pilfering some of Bryony's supplies in the confusion. Alba brought Bryony her clothes and helped calm Bryony down, offering hopeful platitudes she herself genuinely believed about escape. After Bryony was dressed and dry they went elsewhere. The two of them found Bradley Floyd and Steve Dobson nearby on the docks, though Steve left without saying much. Alba was quick to be friendly, though Bryony was more reserved on account of Bradley's reputation and weapon loadout. Bradley offered them both cigarettes, they both rejected. They then decided to seek out shelter, Alba remaining hopeful all the while. Bradley pelted them with jokes while they traveled for the rest of the night, to the gym. They found the gym by Day 2, and Coleen Reagan and Arthur Bernstein, while Bradley's jokes began to unsettle even Alba. She was the first to greet Kimiko Kao when she appeared, even though they'd heard announcements and Kimiko's kill of Cristo Morales by that point. Kimiko and Bradley, who had a history, quickly came into conflict that rapidly escalated and unfortunately none of the others could bring themselves to intervene. Kimiko stabbed Bradley, her spear finding his gut. Alba was the first to his side, tried to help, but it did little good and Bradley died in short order. Alba, unsure of what had to be done then, took Bradley's gun. She quickly latched onto the idea of pursuing Kimiko, stopping her somehow, and asked Arthur to join her. Arthur ultimately agreed, but Bryony did not, and she tried to stop them. Alba left regardless, but promised she'd return soon. She quickly got lost in the surrounding forest and only found the B dorm by the time third announcements sounded. She heard that her Sadie date, Brendan Harte, had killed. Immediately after, she met him and Jonathan Gulley. Her presence with Bradley's gun put both Brendan and Jon on edge, she in turn tried to reassure them that she just wanted Brendan to answer for what he'd done. Brendan gave her an earnest apology and she accepted it, glad to see she had others she could trust. They offered to meet her at the radio tower when it's danger zone was lifted, believing they had a plan to escape. Alba returned to the gym afterward, but only found the corpse of Bradley. She turned her her CD into a message she hoped one of the others could find, scratching 'radio tower' into it and leaving it near the entrance, before departing. She returned to the dorms, and found Brendan and Jon once more. Candice Banks arrived and all three welcomed her. Brendan revealed the unique hair color of the girl he'd become a killer to save, and Alba mistook that person for Raina Rose. They continued back onto their main objective, finding shelter and doing something about the corpse of Danny Brooks that Jon had found earlier, Alba taking the lead with her weapon. When they found the corpse Brendan suddenly panicked at the sight of it and bolted, a shocked Alba almost immediately ran after in pursuit, taking the grenade launcher he'd dropped as she started. She was able to catch up with Brendan and return his weapon, and the duo spent the night hiding in the forest before they proceeded on, Alba optimistic they'd turn the tide. She made the call for them to investigate the vehicle depot but before they could get far they found Alvaro Vacanti. Neither was inclined to confront a dangerous killer and Alba readily agreed when Brendan made the call for them to retreat before Alvaro noticed. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Hey! Are you guys friendly?"'' - Shouted at Bradley and Steve, who she can't even at that point make out properly. "Well, we don't have to kill her, (...) I mean, we'd be no better than her if we did that. But she's dangerous, and at the very least, we need to remove her as a threat. (...) Keep her in place until rescue comes and she can be tried properly. I'm sure there's something we can do besides killing her." -- Her plan in the immediate aftermath of Bradley's death. "I'm sorry. (...) I meant to come back. I really did." -- To herself, after she finds her allies have all long left the gym. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alba, in chronological order. Memories * Reaching You Pre-Game * Havana Escapade * So Sorry For That Man! * I've Got a Brand New Pair of Roller Skates Sadie Hawkins * He's So Tall and Handsome as Hell V6 * Morphogenetic Fear * The Gadfly Cometh * This Be The Verse * This time I might just disappear. * Malagueña Salerosa * This time I might just disappear. (Second visit to thread) * How Can I Take Off This Mask? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alba Reyes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students